


Make Me Go Blind

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Single Parent Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: "There’s just one teensy thing that always throws a wrench in Stiles’ professional facade - Derek Hale."Or, in which Stiles is a teacher who's in love with (hot and nerdy) single dad Derek Hale





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herosterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herosterek/gifts).



> I hope y'all like this lil thing I wrote ^^ It’s kinda short but sweet too, you feel? 
> 
> (Also sorry if I disappear for a while, I have exams coming up and it's Hell) 
> 
> Thanks to [drgrlfriend](http://drgrlfriend.tumblr.com) for beta'ing!!!

Stiles likes to think that he is, in general, a professional. Sure, he has moments where he gets frustrated – whenever one of the kids gets into a fight again, or pees in their pants – but he usually keeps his calm. Kids are, after all, child’s play (pun intended) compared to some of the adults in Stiles’ life. Toddlers are generally more likely to follow Stiles’ orders than adults, in any case.

There’s just one teensy thing that always throws a wrench in Stiles’ professional facade – Derek Hale.

Derek Hale, dad of Sammy Hale, who is undoubtedly the sweetest kid in Stiles’ class and who seems to have inherited his dad’s personality. Derek Hale, a single dad, who wears sweaters and glasses and is so insanely perfect that Stiles can’t even answer a simple question when he’s around.

So yeah, Stiles kind of has a problem. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending how you look at it – Stiles doesn’t interact with Derek all that much. In fact, he doesn’t interact with him at all. The most interaction they have had, has been locking eyes while standing on the other side of the parking lot, and even that was because Stiles had been blatantly staring. And Derek – sweet, cute Derek, who blushes when someone talks to him – had waved at him.

Needless to say, Stiles still isn’t over it.

But, the only good thing that’s come out of this whole non-interaction business is that Stiles has had time to slowly build up a resistance to Derek’s – well – _everything_. That’s what he calls it, at least. His heart has stopped doing that _thing_ whenever he sees Derek, so that’s an improvement. You never know who’s a werewolf and who isn’t, nowadays.

It’s just a shame that only three days after Stiles buys himself some congratulatory cake for this impressive accomplishment, it all kind of falls apart.

It starts with Sammy. Someone pushed him over when they were walking to the parking lot, and after a few minutes of drying Sammy’s tears, Sammy had insisted on holding Stiles’ hand while walking to his dad.  And really, Stiles is unable to say no to those big, green eyes.

So Stiles walks to the parking lot, Sammy’s small hand in his, and his heart is beating out of his chest, because Sammy’s reluctance to let him go means that he’ll actually have to interact with Derek and _oh my god he’s going to die_.

“Sammy!” Derek yells when he spots them, eyes wide and panicked. Stiles feels kind of guilty for not letting him know something was wrong with Sammy. He watches patiently as Derek bends down to hug his son, and something in Stiles just kind of… _melts_. “I was worried.”

“It’s okay, daddy. I had Stiles,” Sammy says, framing his dad’s face with his hands – and if that _isn’t_ the most adorable thing Stiles has ever seen, Christ – and accidentally pushes Derek’s glasses off his face.

Stiles quickly bends down to pick them up. The lenses aren’t scratched – luckily – and he cleans them with the hem of his t-shirt, softly rubbing over the glass. He holds them up against the sun to inspect them, when he realizes with a start that the light doesn’t bend and – _oh_.

“Are these fake?” he asks, blurting out the words because of this new, uh, _development_. He’s so transfixed by the blush that stains his cheeks that he doesn’t notice Derek grab the glasses back until their fingers brush together.

Derek quickly puts them back on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with a single finger, brushing his hair out of his face. Stiles can’t stop staring. “Uh, I mean – yeah, I guess?”

Honestly, Stiles’ heart can’t handle any more of this – here is Derek freaking Hale, blushing because of him, who wears _fake glasses_ and who is probably a werewolf and could rip Stiles in half, and he’s _blushing_. Derek scratches the back of his neck, looks anywhere but him, and Stiles kind of just wants to hug him and never let him go.

“Don’t worry about it, dude!” Stiles says, resisting the urge to pat Derek on the shoulder. God, why does he always revert to his _dudebro_ persona when things get awkward. “I went through a glasses phase too, and I have 20/20 vision.”

Derek nods, but doesn’t look at him, instead peering after Sammy, who has run off to talk to Chase. “That’s – cool.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, stomach sinking. Jesus, first time talking to Derek and he’s already fucked it up. That’ll make a nice first impression. “I’ll just, uh, leave you alone now.”

Stiles gestures over his shoulder with his thumb, eager to leave because he’s been down this road before – talking to attractive guys and miserably failing at being even remotely suave. He’s already turning around when Derek’s hand catches on his elbow. Stiles shivers; it’s warm even through his plaid.

“No!” Derek says, immediately pulling his hand away when he notices where it is. He tangles his hand into the sleeve of his own sweater, drawing his thumb into a thumbhole and _oh my god_ , Stiles is going to die from this man’s adorableness. “I mean, it’s fine.”

“Okay,” Stiles says softly, placatingly, and the tense line of Derek’s shoulders relaxes a bit. “Well, see you later, I guess.”

“I hope,” Derek mutters, voice low as he walks off to find Sammy. Stiles’ breath catches in his throat, hands trembling, because Derek – did Derek just – what? He clenches his hand, unclenches it, takes a deep breath and just… _goes for it_.

“Me too,” Stiles whispers, and he smirks when he sees Derek’s eyes widen. He’s never wrong when it comes to werewolves. He winks, heart skipping a beat when the tips of Derek’s ears flush a bright red. “Believe me, Derek. Me too.”

Derek’s answering grin (and blush) is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, I have a new weakness: nerd!dad!Derek. Save me from myself please oh my god...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought?
> 
> [So I have a Tumblr where you can watch me be really gay about Sterek and Merthur](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
